Doubts
by Alora21
Summary: Estel gets a quest from his Ada, but when some elflings give Estel doubts about him and his family he runs away, will he be found before it's to late? My first Fan Fic please R&Rrating just to be safe COMPLETE! finally
1. Chapter 1

**I do not on lOTR or any of the characters**

Doubts

The steps of the energetic child running through the halls were unmistakable. He just sat and waited this is the third time today he thought to himself and suppressed a sigh.

A soft knock at the door sounded as predicted.

"Come in Estel" the small five year old peaked around the corner

"How did you know it was me Ada?"

"Ahh that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"But that's not fair Ada." The small child pouted.

"Hmm I guess it isn't" A small chuckle escaped his lips from the child's dramatic sigh.

"Well if you really want to know than I guess your going to have to prove that you're worthy."

"Is this an adventure the child asked excitedly?"

"I guess you could say it is." He got up from his desk and looked through a pile of books that lay on the ornately carved desk that sat in his study.

"You see this flower, it grows in the gardens outside, and if you can find it for me I'll tell you how I always know it you."

"The small child studied the small blue and white flower very closely his small brows knitting in concentration.

"Okay I got it. I'll be back before midday meal.

"I'm sure you will." He said knowing full well that the growing human would never miss the meal."

"But remember to stay in the gardens."

"I will ada, see you later."

A small smile played on the half elf's lips that child had so much energy but this task should keep him busy for the rest of the day. Now if only I could have that much energy in dealing with this paperwork he thought as he sat down at his desk and started to slowly decrease the mountain of paper work.

He was starting to get frustrated this was his third time through the garden and he still couldn't find the flower. But his ada wouldn't send him on a pointless quest and he really wanted to know the answer to why he could never sneak up on his ada so he started through one more time. He only got half way when a group of elflings surrounded him.

"Hey there Estel" one said

"Watcha looking for" another questioned.

"Did you trip and lose something again."

"No" He replied indigently.

"Then what are you doing,"

"My Ada sent me on an adventure to find a flower." He said quite proud of his mission.

"Figures"

"What do you mean?'

"Well he'd only send a human to find a flower. I mean a flower not like it's anything special."

"Ya you can't do anything with it or else you'll break it."

"Just like you humans it worthless."

"I am not worthless!"

"Really, do your brothers ever take you to help them hunt?"

"No they say I'm not old enough yet."

"Have they taught you archery, or how to climb a tree yet?"

"No but they say they will"

"Their lying no one would waste time on a worthless human like you."

"Your wrong" he shouted as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh! Look the poor human is crying."

"Cry Estel cry it's the only thing you can do right."

"No you're wrong!"

"Are we?"

Estel couldn't take it anymore he ran, ran away from the elflings, his house, and his family. They couldn't be right could they? His family didn't think he was worthless, did they? What if they are right he thought to himself what if they hate me, I mean why would they love me I'm so different, It's no wonder Ada didn't want to tell me his secrets, they don't love me. And so Estel ran away into the forest to find somebody that really did like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I do not own LOTR**

Doubts

The paper work was slowly decreasing when the bell for midday meal rang, saved by the bell he thought to himself. I wonder how Estel has been doing on his adventure he thought as he wandered along the halls. It was only him and his youngest today his twins had been out hunting the orcs that were coming too near to his land but they were expected back today. As he got to the table he looked around expecting to see a frustrated five year old. No one was there, maybe he got caught up in what he was doing he thought to himself as he sat down to lunch all by himself, yes that must be it. Then why can't I get this nagging doubt that I have that that's not what he is doing right know.

Estel was still running, the voices that taunted him still sang clearly in his head.  
"You're worthless"

"NO!" he said aloud startling the birds that were nesting above him. It was then that he realized he didn't know where he was. He looked around but he only found tall trees surrounding him. The next thing he realized was that he was hungry. See their right he thought I get lost so easily, and now I'm starving Dan and Ro almost never get hungry. Why am I so different? All he had left to do was to try and find his way back home.

The two brothers traveled silently not daring to make a sound. They had come upon a trail of orc tracks and it was a fairly large group the estimated about twenty. The evil creatures still angered the twins not only for what they had done to their mother but also to their little brother's parents. So they tracked them gaining on the every so slowly theses beasts had no right to be so close to their home and they were going to make sure theses ones at least never hurt any one… at least that's what they thought.

Estel had been trying to figure out how to get home for two hours and was not getting any where. Passing a tree for eighth time he let out a cry of frustration and sat on a log by his feet. The voices still hadn't left him alone only becoming louder at each of what he saw as failures. So caught up in himself he did not notice the forest go quiet around him. A snap to his right caught his attention startling him out of his thoughts he quickly looked around him but could not see into the shadows of the forest a fear gripped him and he started to run again but not from the voices that taunted him he was running for his life.

Zirac saw the little creature sitting on the log. It looked like an elf brat becoming to excited for the fun he was sure to have he took a step forward snapping a twig cursing himself under his breath he stayed still. But it was to late that vile little thing had noticed and was running. A new thought came to him maybe a hunt was in order yes that would be quite enjoyable. His leader would also be pleased yes this would be good. So he started off after the little creature moving as swift and as silent as he could for being an orc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own them sigh**

Doubts 

The twins slowly closed in on the group of orcs. They waited until dark then climbed to the top of the trees and let out volley of arrows acting like snipers. The orcs had no chance caught in confusion of being woken up in the middle of the night and being the dumb witted type that theses were actually stated to run around killing each other. In fifteen minutes the battle was done. Softly landing from their perches they surveyed the camp, collecting what arrows could be retrieved they noticed a set of tracks that went away from the battle not wanting any of the creatures to escape they started off. Elladan stopped at the sound of a chuckle from his brother.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No but I think were going to give father a heart attack."

"And why is that I mean for once we are not injured"

"Exactly"

A smile crept over his lips he had to agree.

"Shall we carry on then?" and with that he ran full speed into the forest leaving his brother to catch up.

Estel was running once again but this time his legs were hurting and not working as well. A root sticking out at a strange angle caught his foot. Trying to break his fall he through his arms out in front of him. With a sickening _snap_ his left wrist broke. To exhausted to move any more he just lay praying for a miracle.

It was almost supper and he still hadn't seen his youngest son becoming worried he started to look through the gardens. Completing one search he started out on a second one but he knew he wasn't going to find him, overwhelming dread washed over him when he saw the small foot prints leading away from the house.

"My Lord we need you done in the healing wing, some rangers have arrived and their a little worse for wear." A voice called to him from his left. He just stood there staring at the small foot prints.

"My Lord is everything all right?

"No!" He snapped before regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry," he quietly replied. "It's just that Estel missing, and I fear for his safety."

"I'll have a search arranged immediately."

"Thank you."

On his way to the healing wing he silently prayed his son was all right, but as much as it pained him in his heart he knew this wasn't true.

He slowly closed in on the elf brat. He saw it fall and did not get up. Disappointment crossed the orcs features his hunt was ruined, but he could still have some fun. Slowly he crept up to creature grabbing it by the wrists a cry of pain came from the creature.

"That hurt little elf brat?" He said still having not figured out that it was a little human he held. Dragging it over he tied it up with cruel ropes to a tree that was near by. He then went to go find some things; he would have his fun tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**I sadly still do not own LOTR: (**

**Ps. so sorry for the long time I have had exams and a ton of projects from my teacher's at school. Well any ways here it is.**

Doubts 

Estel was silently crying. The large sobs racking his body causing his broken wrist and body that were bound to the rough tree to hurt even more than before.

"I hope your comfortable elf brat." The orc sneered. You see this dim witted creature was too stupid to know the difference between an elf and a human (stupid orc).

"Not an elf" Estel said dejectedly.

"Well what ever you are we will be having lots of fun!" the orc sneered. Taking a pouch from its belt it crushed a dark plant and added it to a water skin.

"You look thirsty have a drink"

"N...no thanks"

"Now the orc sneered and lifting the bottle prying open his lips and forcing him to take a drink of the vile black liquid.

Pain rushed through Estel's body. Every single part of him felt like it was on fire burning him up. An anguished scream leapt from his lips.

"You don't like it" The orc sneered.

"Well maybe this will help" The orc said as he punched estel in the stomach

"Still not helping?" Let me try something else the orc said as he began to beat him mercilessly. Finally after what seemed like hours Estel's tired and tortured body let him slip into unconsciousness.

Elladan and Elrohir tracked through the night suddenly Elladan held up his hand. "What is it?"

"Can you hear that?"

He could here a faint noise in the distance,

"Remind you of any thing"

"We have to hurry!"

"Agreed" His brother answered him as the sped of into the night.

Elrond was exhausted not just from the rangers he had had to heal but from worry. His youngest was missing and his two oldest were back late which normally meant bad news. Pacing the interior of his room he kept running all the scenarios in his head no of which he liked. Forcing himself to stop thinking like that he sat down on his bed reaching for a book that was on his night stand. Slowly flipping through the pages of the book. A small folded up piece of paper fell into his lap. Slowly opening it tears slid down his cheeks it was a picture Estel had drawn for him them and the twins playing in the garden. The blue and white flowers behind them.

When Elladan saw he would never forget. There before him a huge ugly orc was beating his little brother. Without thinking he had an arrow notched and let loose. It found its mark in the creatures head and was soon joined by one of his brothers in its throat. Running as fast as he could to his little brothers body he quickly severed his bonds cradling him gently in his arms.

"Estel, common little brother wake up, you just have to wake up"

The soft grey eyes slowly opened

"Dan?"

"Yes little one its me and you're going to be alright"

"Hurts Dan" the small formed mumbled as he went limp into his brother's arms.

**Well and so ends chapter four again I apologize for the long delay but it was a bit longer than the last chapter hope you liked it and read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own LOTR**

**Yes I know this took me for forever however my computer has been out because my dad decided to download a virus. So this is finally the end of the story.**

* * *

Doubts 

"Estel! Estel! Wake up." Common we need you to wake up. Slowly silver gray eyes opened.

"Dan?"

"Yes little brother it's me. Did the orc give you anything to drink?"

"Ya tasted really bad and hurt." Seeing the boys eyes closing

"Estel I need you to stay awake. Where do you hurt?"

"Every where, but my wrist and my chest. I'm sorry"

"For what little brother."

"Can't stay awake" was the mumbled reply as he went limp in his brothers arms for the second time.

After giving him a quick overview they found a broken wrist, several broken ribs, cracked ribs, and lots of bruises.

"We have to get him back to father."

So they took off towards there home with renewed speed.

* * *

No matter what he tried sleep would not come to him. So he elected to walk the gardens a place where he normally found peace but to night there was none to be found. Walking up to a tree he picked the small blue and white blossom was it really only today that he had sent his youngest to find this? And now he was lost if he had been more patient and not so intent on doing paperwork perhaps his youngest would still be with him but know he was somewhere out in the woods alone.

"My Lord" a voice behind called. He replied with barley a nod of his head.

"Your sons have returned."

"I suppose they need my care." He said with a dry tone,

"No my lord they are in good health, but they found Estel."

At the last part of the sentence he was in a dead sprit. Only to realize he had no idea where to go.

"They're in Estel's room" came a call from behind him.

Running through the halls he came to a skidding halt in front of his Estel's room.

"Ada, we need your help know." That was all he needed to get him in into action. "Elladan go get my herbs and bandages, Elrohir get a fire going and boil some water."

"He's got two broken ribs, 3 cracked, and a broken wrist. Along with other bruises and scrapes." Came Elrohir's voice while he worked on the fire. "He also ingested some kind of poison.

"What happened?"

"Orc" was the one word answer that he dreaded.

* * *

Three Hours later he finally had finished what he could do and was sitting and waiting. Noticing the appearance of two new chairs he turned to his sons.

"You two are to go rest."

"And what would make us do that?" They answered in unison.

"How about you being to young respectable lords who listen to their father … or some very nice tea that I can make?"

"You know I am feeling kind of tired brother?"

"Yes me to, shall we?" And they had soon diapered behind the door.

Looking over to his youngest he was surprised to see to silver eyes looking up at him.

"Ada?" the small voice asked.

"Yes it is me."

"You have to tell me your secret?"

"What?"

"I found the flower." He said pointing to the little blue and white flower that was on the table.

"I forgot I put that there."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"So how do you know it's me?"

"Because you're very special Estel, you're unlike anyone here. So when ever you come to see me I know its you because your unlike any one else."

"But isn't that bad?"

"No, it is what makes you who you are and I would love you no matter who or what you are. Besides, if we were all the same it would be very boring don't you think?"

"I guess so"

"You will see Estel, being different only makes you more special because no one else will ever be like you."

"Are you sure?" he said around a yawn.

"Completely, know you must rest your body needs it to heal."

"Um, okay Ada I love you."

"I love you to my son."

**

* * *

**

**And that's the end of the story hope you liked it, once again sorry for the long delay please read and review. **


End file.
